1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition of the plant Withania Somnifera, and, more particularly to a high purity extract composition with advantageous levels of withanolide glycosides and oligosaccharides, a minimum of polysaccharides, and substantially low levels of free withaferin A and equivalents (withanolide aglycones), which composition provides enhanced cognition-enhancing effects for the user, and an extraction process for obtaining such composition, as well as pharmaceutical, nutritional and personal care use products thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The plant Withania Somnifera Dunn. (Solanacaea), commonly known as Ashwagandha, has been used in herbal formulations of the Ayurvedic or Indian system of medicine to attenuate a cerebral function deficit in the geriatric population, and to augment the faculty of learning and memory to provide a non-specific host defense. These beneficial effects help the organism to ward off stress and act as an adaptogen. Ashwagandha also shows significant protection against pentylene tetrazole induced seizures in experimental models of epilepsy, indicating its potential utility for treatment of petitmal epilepsy. Ashwagandha administration also produces a decrease in the core body temperature suggesting a reduced Body Metabolic Rate (BMR), enhanced body growth and increased longevity.
Typically, commercially available extracts of Ashwagandha obtained from old roots stock are either completely devoid of sitoindosides, or contain only traces of sitoindosides admixed with large amounts of toxic metabolites of withanolide aglycones, and polysaccharides, and wherein the polyoxygenated withasteroids are degraded during conventional extract procedures.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved Withania Somnifera extract composition, having an enhanced level of withanolide glycosides and oligosaccharides, and minimum amounts of polysaccharides and free withaferin A (aglycone), and an improved extraction process for obtaining such compositions.